Inside my head
by Never. Shout. Valeria
Summary: "Someone had better tell me whats going on Now !" my eyes turned to her Annabelle. This is Just listen the story but in Sophies point of view ?
1. Chapter 1

**OK i know that pretty much we all HATE Sophi**_**e**_ **But i gotta say its not only the girls fault i mean when you have a boyfriend like that wouldn't you make occusations. Thats pretty much why i decided that i would tell just listen in her point of view , the whole story **

**So enjoy because here is : **

**_In my eyes_**

* * *

_**Sophie**_

Too me that day was a day that I choose to not remember because not only was it the day that my whole life started to change but it was also the day I lost my best friend or at least thats what I thought she had been .

I can still remember following Will, seeing him enter a room with a girl pressed against him , I remember the fiery anger boiling up inside my stomach. Bitch was my first thought. Didn't she know who she was hooking up with ? I took a slow drink from the beer in my hand then opened the door. There on the floor was Will and _Her_ . I shook my head, _slut_, thinking she could get away with this nuh uh no one messes with Sophie or her man. I took a step closer and almost choked. From up close I could see who was the girl . Too my horror I knew her Annabelle!

Suddenly her eyes stare back at me , I felt like slapping her. Of all the people I would have never guessed that she had the nerve to do this to me ? Suddenly her mouth forms something but I dont hear it Tears are threatening to come out. I turn and start yelling at Will.

"Someone had better tell me whats going on here!" My eyes fall on Annabelle , her hair is knotted and her face flushed . I glare at her daring her to tell me .

"Annabelle ? Will ? " Wills eyes look unfocused he quickly lifts himself up and stares disgustingly at Annabelle then comes to my side .

"I swear ,I- she threw herself at me ." I feel my fist clenching and unclenching, suddenly I turn to look at her she just stares back guilt written all over her face . One word leaves my mouth Slut .

I cross the room Ignoring the crowd already forming , I reach for my purse and leave the party.

This is why I try not to think back to that day because every time I think about it I feel the betrayal all over again . The worst part was that she lived near me . Of course that didn't stop me from ignoring all her calls and countless times she came to my house. She was different, no longer my friend she was my enemy.

She was forever marked in my brain as a slut. It didn't matter how many times she said sorry what she had done was just unforgiving. It was something a friend would never do. It went past crossing the line . I mean yeah I had caught Will with other girls but they were different girls I didn't know them . I took a drag out of my cigarette and looked outside the sky was a perfect shade of blue. It was so cheerful something I would never be.

I take a step back then grab my towel and head back inside , I check voice mail 6 messages 3 from Will asking me if I wanted to go with him somewhere and the other 3 from Emily. Emily had been introduced to me by Annabelle. At first I wasn't quite fond of her but after what happened that day I needed a new friend so I started hanging out with her. Emily was fine and I knew that she would not ruin everything with me. So we became friends. Of course with one understanding to not repeat what happened with Annabelle.

I turned on the Tv and saw a commercial , I glared at the girl in front of me. There was Annabelle all dressed up wearing some stupid cheer leading costume modeling some type of brand . Pathetic I thought. She was so pathetic seriously f it wasn't for me she would have never been cool . Although that didn't matter , not anymore soon that would be taken away from her . School would start next week , it would only take one second for the rumors of that night to spread.

You can say that along I knew that something bad would happen . All that modeling had finally made her a bubble head , ignorant and stupid.

I ignored this and picked up my phone leaving the Tv on not bothering to turn it off. I pressed the numbers and waited while it dailed all the while one thought circling in my mind.

I would never admit this but what made me more mad was knowing that Annabelle never tried to deny this. I had hoped that she would yell tell me that Will was wrong. That would have been acceptable.

After all she had been my best friend.

Oh well nothing I could do , just wait until school started . The joy.

I smiled to myself as a voice finally come from the other end .

"Hello ?"

"Are you ready " I examined myself in the mirror and smiled at the girl staring back at me.

"Yeah sure Sophie , I'll pick you up in erm 2 minutes ok ?"

"I laughed lightly into the phone before saying OK and hanging up.

Time to go out, no more Annabelle I told myself before grabbing my makeup bag and reapplying the finishing touches, nothing was better than going to the latest parties. For me it was a way for me to escape and right now that was exactly what I needed.

Finally I turned off the lights and waited outside for the usual car.

5 minutes later it arrived.

* * *

Soo what did you think ?

**I liked it and well its different next chapter will be the beggining of the school year . Drama !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thanks a lot to the few reviews this story has gotten :D Second chapter is now up , hope you guys enjoy . Oh also i was wondering if you guys know any great betas ? Because i could seriously use one. K so enough with my rambling and here goes nothing ;D**

_An : This story belongs to the original author , but the idea is all mine ?_

* * *

**Sophie Pov ;**

"Oh my gosh Sophie you look stunning in that outfit . " I studied my image in the mirror and smiled , Emily was right I did look stunning but somehow stunning just wasn't what I needed at this moment . So instead I took the delicate pale dress off and put on my clothes.

"Sophie? why didn't you buy it ? " I turned around and was met with Emily's pale blue eyes . Swiftly I fixed my hair then looked at the dress in the back of the dressing-room

" I didn't like it OK?" I rolled my eyes and left her alone , right now I didn't want to deal with Emily's pathetic attitude. I mean I really didn't need to tell her everything after all it was my life.

"Wait Sophie , Are you mad at me ." I sighed and leaned my head against the door frame , goodness what was up with Emily ? I mean lately she had become irresistible.

"Gosh Emily , just leave me alone ? Don't you have other friends , just stop following me around already okay ?" I rolled my eyes and left the store. All the while rubbing my temple , I was getting a huge headache. Just what I needed. In about 2 days school would start. I had already gotten my schedule , and as fortune would have it Annabelle was gonna be in two of my classes. Which if I thought about it wouldn't matter seeing as by then everyone in school would be against her. Just the thought of that brought a smile to my face.

Swiftly i took out my phone and checked for any texts. 12 new texts 6 were from Annabelle and the other 3 were from Kyle a boy i had given my phone number too at last nights party. Total mistake giving that guy my number. It had been an attempt to shut him up and get rid of him , but by the looks of it he hadn't gotten the message at the party. I sighed an clicked block person. Seriously did i have to do everything here.

"Miss would you like to try this face cream ? " I looked chocked at the women standing there offering me cream.

"Excuse me ? " I took a step forward until I'm practically eye level with her.

"Are you nuts ? Have you not noticed how smooth and zit free my face is? I doubt that your stupid cream works . " With that said I turned around and kept walking all the way to the parking lot were a small car waited for me.

~ ~ ~OoD~ ~ ~

"Hows the party so far Sophie ? Having fun yet ? " i lifted my beer to my mouth and took a long gulp before smiling at Denny one of my former groupies.

"Hey " i nodded my head at her and just like that she plopped herself right next to me.

"How you holding on Soph ?"

In that minute i didn't know how to respond to that so i just blinked and looked around the room. Before I knew it i was crying. I tried stopping but couldn't, god this was so embarrassing.

"Its okay Sophie. " And then i was being hugged. I guess that's all i needed because i instantly began to calm down.

That's when i faced her and asked her the million dollar question.

"Why ? Why did she have to risk our friendship ? I thought we were becoming great friends. " I stared at Denny's clear green eyes and waited for her to respond but there was nothing. She was staring across the room at something. Judging by the look she was giving the person i decided to turn around and that's when i felt my body harden., there a few steps away was her, smiling as if everything was fine. Slowly i turned back around and was greeted by a pair of concerned eyes.

"Hey you wanna go somewhere else? " I nodded once before getting back up and making my way through the mob of people not once daring to look at her.

" SOPHIE ! " a pair of hands grasped my shoulders.

"Let me go Annabelle or i swear i am going to scream at the top of my lungs bitch ! " Slowly my shoulder were released and i kep on walking until i reached my car. Getting in i turned on the ignition key and kept going.

* * *

This could have been better but you know im tired and im sick and yeah i know but i promise the third chappie will be better and longer.

Also if you know any great betas that can help me edit my chapters please message me.

Another announcement i have is that i started writing my own stories at wattpad (.) c.o.m so you are welcome to check my first story out my user is neoninpink.


End file.
